You'll Be In My Heart
by Japanamation13
Summary: The fourths First and last time with his son befor the battle with the kyuubi.


**This is the first story im writing that isnt a romance one so i hope yuo like it XD!**

_Disclaimer - i do not own naruto or the charactors or anything like that... though i wish i did hehe_

**

* * *

**

**You'll be in my heart**

_Come stop your crying it will be alright_

_just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be hear don't you cry_

Minato looked down as his new born son. The boy looked exactly like him. From his crystal blue eyes, right down to the bright yellow unruly hair on top of his little head. From first impressions the 15 minute old boys personality was shaping out to be much like his fathers. Loud and playful. Even though the infant was playing with his fathers bright yellow lock's he was still balling his eyes out.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_my arms will hold you_

_keep you safe and warm_

_the bonds between us cant be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but... what are you going to name the child?", said the nurse who had helped bring the beautiful baby boy into this world. "Hmm.. a name eh... lets see...", spoke the fourth as he held his son close. He studied his son, searching for the perfect name for the small child to bare. He got lost in the cerulean eyes that resembles his own so much. For a moment it made him forget about the war and the fact that the Kyuubi could attack them at any moment. Forget the fact that he could be called away from his son and never be able to see him again.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_yes you'll be in my heart_

_from this day on_

_now and forever more_

_you'll be in my heart_

_no matter what they say_

_you'll be here in my heart _

_always_

The fourth Hokage snapped back into reality. There it was... the name of his child had just popped into his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto...", he said as he put the bundle of joy into his cot. "U-zu-ma-ki... Na-ru-to... okay got it. Thank you very much Hokage-sama", the nurse stated as she wrote down the child's name on the bith certificate. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the moment with his new born sun Kakashi burst through the door.

_Why cant they understand the way we feel_

_they just don't trust_

_what the cant explain_

_I know where different but deep inside us_

_were not that different at all_

"Kakashi... Whats wrong?" Minato said in an urgent tone. "the kyuubi... its.. its here!!!" Kakashi told his sensei whilst panting heavily from the distance he had just sprinted. The fourth just sat there, staring at his former student with a blank expression. He stood up, sighed and then walked over and picked up his child. His naruto.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_yes you'll be in my heart_

_from this day on_

_now and forever more_

_you'll be in my heart_

_no matter what they say_

_you'll be here in my heart _

_always_

"i wish it didn't have to end like this my son", the fourth cradled Naruto in his arms trying to calm him down. "come on sensei, we have to leave now" blurted Kakashi who was looking rather anxious. "yes, yes I know. I only wanted to say... goodbye." and with that said the fourth Hokage placed his son down, gave him one last smile and then left to join the battle with the nine tailed fox.

_When destiny calls you_

_ you must be strong_

I may not be with you

but you gotta hold on

Little did anyone know that Minato, The Fourth Hokage, would never be able to see his son again. Nor did they know that the kyuubi would over power the ninja of konoha and kill many innocent villagers. Just as they didnt realise that the only one capable of defeating the monster was the fourth hokage. Also that the fourth would die that day and his son would be hated for it. The young hokage had to seal the horrid beast into his new born son to save the village... in turn giving his life. The mans one dying wish was that his son be labeled as a hero... instead the boy would be labled in society as monster and cast aside.

_Youll be in my heart  
_

_No matter what they say  
_

_Youll be here in my heart always_

Even though the son of one of the greatest men alive had been thrown away by the people oh Konoha he survived. Even though knowone other then the fourths closest friends and the third hokage new who narutos real father was the boy was determaind. Without even knowing where he came from he dicided to follow in his fathers path. His one and only dream became to become hokage. All the boy wanted was for people to aknowladge him. Soon the boy would grow and become a fine ninja and he would create bonds. He would find people who would accept him and would one day make his dream come true.

_Ill be with you_

Ill be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Although things did not turn out the way originally planned... the bond between father and son remains the same. The Fourth Hokage and his son Uzumaki Naruto... Forever.

* * *

**Yes well that was it. i hope you enjoyed D**

**this story basically just popped into my head whist i was watching tarzan lol go figure. well i would muchly appreciate reviews from you ppl cheers!!!**


End file.
